Shattered Hearts
by natalieNhearts
Summary: When Edward leaves, bella is a mess and gets caught up in all the wrong things, Jasper comes to her rescue and they fall in love. But what happends when the past comes back to haunt them and Maybe J&E arnt her soulmates, is Alec? T for Lemons&more. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stared up into space imagining patterns that didnt exist up in the black starless sky. I puckered my lips bringing the pipe up and breathing in its comfort, i felt the hot smoke slide down my throught as i held it in as long as possible and slowly let it out watching as the smoke enveloped my car. It had been this way since he left. I couldnt even bear to say his name for fear of that pain that seized my heart and swollowed me whole all those times i thought of him. My world had collapsed that day. All i remmember was the pain. They where like my second family. I grabbed at my heart cluching my chest as i brought my knees to meet my head and felt the hot tears escape.

The whole that was planted straight into my heart was searing with pain. I thought of Alice, always bubbly and selfless. I thought of Emmett, my big brother in all ways and purposes always there to lend a smile or roughen you up with a tough joke. I though of Carlise and Esme always there for comfort and support. Even Rosalie i missed, i missed her dark demeanor and her godlike beauty, I missed Jaspers honey blonde curls and his calmness. I escaped into my own world when they left. In my world it was dark. My world reflected my heart, still, lifeless, a dark and univiting void of pain and heartache.

I looked up, my eye sight blurry and watery. I wiped my eyes clumsily feeling the drugs take effect and spurred my car to life. The car started with a gentle purr. The car was an indulgance from Charlie. It was a shiny Black Ferrari. Charlie had landed a big deal with the FBI and was rarley home. He earned big bucks and bought me whatever i wanted, abviously trying to make up for the fact that he was never home.

I drove back home, going over the speed limit as usual. It was pitch black when i got there. I sat in the car for hours when i stopped in out garage and just let myself be enveloped into the peace that came with smoking. After a couple hours i felt the calmness reeced. I got out of my car and into the house coming out with a bottle of febreeze and spraying the entire inside of the car. I walked into the house or more like mansion and dropped my keys on the table opening the fridge to get some water.

I groggigly walked to the bathroom in my room and washed my face with cold water. I took a much needed hot shower that eased the tension in my muscles and slipped into my PJs. My room was perfection. It was big, the biggest in this huge house i called a home. The walls where dark purple with violet stripes at the top and bottom. The queen sized bed was a pristine white as was all the furniture in the room. I sighed gently and plopped myself down on the bed snuggling into the warm blankets and fell into a deep dreamless state of sleep. I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock blasting off.

I got up quickly, too quickly. I fell back on the bed dizzy. I stood slowly and walked over to the oversized closet that Alice would be proud of. Alice. I cluched my heart trying to calm the pain that siezed it. I grabbed some dark skinny jeans and a light blue tank top and hopped into the shower. After a quick shower i pulled on my clothes and brushed my long brown hair. I looked in the mirror. I could see why he wouldnt want me. I was too plain for him. I pulled on some socks and slipped into my new black vans. Grabbing a oversized black sweatshirt and my gray abercrombie shoulder bag stuffing a notebook and some pencils in i walked downstairs. I ate a quick meal consiting of a pop tart and milk and brushed my teeth one last time popping some gum into my mouth, grabbed my car keys and spurred my baby to life.

I switched around the stations till i found an okay song. Ever since they left, music was my only escape. I learned to play the guitar and piano, playing the piano was the only thing that reminded me off him without it hurting. I learned quickly and had even begun composing my own music. I also sang. Only when no one was around of course. Angela, whom was really one of my only aquaintances told me i had a lovley singing voice. I didnt consider her my friend because we rarley talked. I didnt have friends. Only Jake. It was always only Jake. But Jake had imprinted on a girl from La Push and rarley had time for me anymore. I felt so alone.

Dont think about that. I told myself. I knew i couldnt handle another break down right before school. I pulled into the parking lot of the small school of Forks high and almost had a panick attack when i saw a very familiar vechile sitting in the parking space in front of me. I put my hand on my heart and bit down on my toungue willing myself not to scream out in pain. It was unbearable. The pain ate at my heart it felt like my heart was on fire, burning slowly and painfully. I squeezed my eyes shut but still the tears escaped. I spurred my car back to life even after i saw that the Volvo belonged to a girl from school and not him. I pulled out of the parking lot thinking back on the day when me and Edward sat in the cafeteria. _Its helthy to ditch sometimes_. he had said to me. That sent a whole new wave of pain that hit me full force. I remmembered his perfect pale face.

I whimpered in pain. Speeding down the streets i didnt notice where i was going. I slowly pulled into a stop in front of an old hiking trail. I debated going to his meadow and finally decided that would be a bad idea. I got out of my car and started walking down another trail. Forks was so pretty. I thought. The lush green lulled my pain a bit as i walked further and further into the forest.

I found a small log and sat on it. I brushed a spot to clear the dirt off and earned a small cut on my hand. I saw the blood ooze out of the small wound.

"Ah...dear dear Bella, what brings you, my delicious little snack, into the forest?" I looked up when i heard that dreadfuly terrifing voice. I looked up to see Laurent casually leaning against a small tree. I froze. The took a deep breath and looked at my finger that was still covered in blood. He came to be and took my hand. I screamed as he began to bend down.

All i saw was a flash of white and strong crash echoed through the trees. I only caught glimpses of my hero. A flash of Blonde, A flash of honey gold eyes. Rosalie? I thought. No it couldnt be dont get your hopes up Bella. As a fire started up consisting of Laurents remains i looked up to see none other than Jasper Hale walking toward me a painfull look on his face. He handed me a small bandaid. That was all it took to break down. I looked at him in his Goddamn beauty. The soft curls that went to his ears, he strong set jaw and pale, pale, hard, cold skin. I ran to him. Wrapping my arms around him and holding myself to him. sobbing into his shirt. I fell my knees to weak to stand. I hugged him hard.

"Jasper...I missed you so much!" I said my voice cracking in every word. The tears came more strongly and i let myself sobb into his cold arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home was torture for me. I could feel all the accusation and betrayel thrown at me from everyone. Especially Alice. She blamed me for having to leave Bella. I could feel her emotions. I knew everyone else blamed me as well. I blamed myself too. If i hadnt almost killed Bella she would be here, spreading her love and warmth around the room. But the house felt cold and full of depression now that she was gone. I looked Alice. She hadnt even touched me since Bellas birthday party. Hadnt even looked at me. She tried hard to hide her accusing feelings from me but it was to no avail. Edward had left a few days ago to travel and try to get control of his depressing life.

"Jasper, wer going hunting." Alice said as everyone exited the house. I made my decision then. I took my roll of money and my cell and scribbled out a note to Alice.

**Alice, Im leaving. Sorry i cant take all the depression and accusing feelings anymore. I love you, Youll always be in my heart. Please dont look for me and dont see my future. Ill miss you more than the world. -Jasper Hale**

With that i got into my car and drove off. Where was i going? I didnt even know. I unconciously had gotton onto the rode that led back to Forks. As i entered the small Town a few hours later i decided to take a small hike to hunt a bit. I was running down the path when i heard a terrified scream, it was Bella. I ran toward the sound arriving in less than a milli second and saw Laurent about to bite down into Bellas hand that had a small drop of blood on it. I rushed at Laurent and took him down in less than two seconds throwing his body parts into a fire i returned to face Bella. I felt the shock and then slowly utter relief and desperation as she looked at me. I handed her a bandaid that i had in my pocket and she took it then rushed toward me clinging to my shirt and sobbing. I felt the pain escape from her and was shocked at how broken she seemed. I hugged her too me sending her a wave of calmness.

"Jasper, I really missed you." She mummbled and clung to my shirt sobbing even more violently than before. I stood up carrying her down the trail and saw a black Ferrari. Bella took out a small bundle of keys handing them too me. I opened up her car and gently put her in the passanger side. I climed into the the driving seat and looked at her.

"Its ok darlin im here for you" I told her quietly. I felt a wave of gratefullness float toward me and i smiled at her. Her heart accelerated and she looked a bit dazed.

"I dont live in the same place anymore" She told me. I nodded and drove down her old street. She turned on her GPS and i followed it to a huge white house or mansion parking the car in her drive way.

"Wer here Darlin" Why in the world was i calling her Darlin so much? i stood up and opened her door for her recieving a gentle smile from her. I sent her another wave of calmness and she stood up. I followed her into the house.

"You have a stunning home Ms. Swan" I said letting my southern accent flow into my words. She giggled at me and sighed plopping down onto a soft leather sofa.

"I know!" She said. "So what brings you to Forks? Your alone?" She said looking up at the ceiling.

"Im just passing through i dont know exactly where im going, and yes im alone." I said. As i said im just passing through i could feel the desperation begin to claw at her. Her heart beat started speeding up as she stood looking at me wide eyed.

"Your not staying?" She whispered more of a statement than a question. "Please Jasper, you cant leave me, please im begging you." She looked at me fear filling her body.

"I wont leave you then" I said to her i gave her a warm smile and felt her heart falter a bit.

"good, wanna go up into my room?" She was clearly much more giddy than before. Was it my presance that made her feel that way?"

"Sure Bells" I said. We walked up into a big spacious room. I noticed that it had began to drizzle when i looked out of Bells balcony. I went outside to stand in the rain and lost myself for a few moments letting the feel of the rain overcome me.

"The rain calms me too." Said bella queitly. I looked at her. She was looking out into the sky at all the stars, she closed her eyes as the rain came harder. She was relaxed and calm. Without needing my help. I wondered if it was the right thing to do, to stay with her.

"If im gonna be staying with you i need to hunt. Ill be back tommrow afternoon alirght darlin?" I said. I didnt want to leave her alone for so long but hunting was a must and the forest around here didnt have as much wildlife as farther out.

"Youll come back right?" She said her voice hinting on desperation.

"Of course ill come back darlin. I promise." I walked up to her gave her a hug and jumped out the window heading off toward Canada where there was alot of wildlife and bears.

(BELLA POV)

As soon as Jasper left the desperation began to come back. I tried my best to push it back. It still wasnt that late in the day only about 3 pm. I decided to visit Jake. I hadnt seen him recently because of his imprint Laurie. I climed into my car after brushing my teeth and my hair. I passed the border line that _he _had drove me too many times.

As i pulled up in front of Jakes house i was glad too see that it was only his car that was in the drive way and was selfishly happy to have him to myself. I knocked on the door quietly hoping her wasnt asleep. The door creaked open to reveal a happy looking jake. Seeing him was like taking a big gulp of fresh air after being in a stuffy room all day. Jake was my own personal sun that brightened up my world.

"BELLA!" He said. He scooped me up and twirled me around in the air suffocating me nearly to death.

"Jake! i cant breath!" I pulled myself out of his strong arms and looked up at his happy expression. I looked around the living room and sighed. A very pissed off Laurie was sitting on the couch. Laurie was Jakes imprint they had met when she moved to La Push from Florida. She had short cropped black hair and a very athelitic body. She tapped her fingers against the coffee table glaring at me. My smile faltered and i looked up at Jake kissing him on the cheek.

"Ill see you later Jake" I said quietly.

"Nah Bella stay for dinner Billy hasnt seen you in forever and i want you to meet Laurie" He smiled at me oblivious from the fact that me and Laurie knew eachother from elementary school, i never liked her.

"Im gonna go home Jake, ill see Billy some other time." With a faked smile i got into my Ferrari and drove back down the rode. Where too now? I decided on going to Seattle to get grocerys and maybe some clothes for myself since i hadnt been shopping in who knows how long.

I arrived at the Seattle mall and went into a few stores. I picked out a few pairs of jeans, camis, tank tops and two cute spring dresses. I also decided to pick up a few shirts and jeans for Jasper seeing as he hadnt been planning on staying and didnt bring any clothes.

I bought my grocerys and headed home. One more day till Jasper came home. Jasper was going to be my best friend, i just knew he was. He was calm and always there to listen. I just hoped he didnt have to leave soon. And what happend to Alice?

_**HEY PEOPLE ! OK SO SORRY THESE LAST TWO CHAPTERS HAVNT BEEN AS LONG AS I HOPED! IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I THINK I MIGHT KEEP UPDATING THIS STORY DAILY. ALSO IM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER WILLING TO HELP ME ON SOME OF MY STORIES IF YOUR INTERESTED JUST GIVE ME A MESSAGE OR REVIEW AND WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT. PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YA!:] **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat on my bed mussing about how my life was turning out. I thought about Charlie as well. I missed him. He was almost never home, gone three out of four weeks every month. Charlie gave me every indulgance i could possibly think of to make up for being gone so much. Thats why he bought this big house, my ferrari, and such things. We had a extreme amount of money because of the job Charlie got as a secret investagator for the FBI. He wasnt allowed to explain much of his job or what he did for secrative reasons, so i didnt push for information.

I also thought about Jasper. I was glad he was home, more than glad as a matter of fact. I was elated. I was also shocked that when he was here i forgot about the pain of Edward leaving me. Jasper was slowly starting to become a nescacary part of my life. I couldnt stand days like these when we had to be apart for more than a day. I shuffled over to the shopping bags that i had left at the door and hauled them up to my room. I quietly folded the clothes i had bought for Jasper and hung my new clothes.

"Are those for me?" I heard a soft lulling voice say from the window. I turned and sighed as i saw the honey blonde curls that fell gently to his ears. Jasper leaned against the window sill smiling at me.

"Well,, i mean, uhh...since you where umm gonna stay i thought id get you a few things, i dont know, if you dont like them i can go return them?" I stuttered embarrased slightly.

"Nah, darlin, im sure their fine. Thank you, iv been meaning to get a new wardrobe but i keep forgetting" He smiled at me coming closer and sitting on my bed facing me.

"No problem Jazz, so how was your hunting?" I said making me way over to the bed as well and laying down on my back.

"It was very good, i wont need to hunt again for at least a month" He followed my actions laying on my bed as well.

"Youll be needing your sleep soon Bells, its already eleven at night and youv got school tomorrow" He said smirking at me.

"Uggghh" I groaned thinking about school. "Why cant it be summer vacation already!" I said.

"Because you need to learn Mrs. Bells" He turned to me and smiled, i quickly forget my problems and looked into his gorgous eyes. His honey blonde curls fell on his forehead gently and looked soft, his taunght jaw and pale skin contrasted with his warm butterschotch eyes. I sighed thinking about Edward. Why is it that i cant get him out of my mind.

I thought about all the great times we had. About our meadow and how he used to kiss me. About the first time he told me he loved me and the first time he spent the night. I remembered normal days when he would come in at night and just hold me humming my lullaby untill i slept. I felt the hole in my heart start to sear with pain at the thought of him. My jaw closed up and i tried to swallow the lump that was forming.

**FLASHBACK**

** I stared up at his golden eyes and sighed to myself. He was so perfect, so loving, so silly, so smart, he was everything i ever wanted. **

** "I love you" He whispered in my ear pulling me close to him by wrapping his arms around my waist. I giggled and pulled him down with my hands around his neck to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. I could feel the electricity that egnited as his cold lips touched mine. **

** "I love you too" I said. I hugged him close to me and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck enjoying the momment. I wish this would never end. **

** END FLASHBACK**

But of course it did end. I closed my eyes begging the tears not to emerge. At least not in front of Jasper. But they came. With a great fury they came. I kept my eyes closed as i wiped my cheeks, but still they fell. For every tear i wiped away three more escped my eyes. I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him letting me cry into his chest. I thought about how Edward used to hug me like this. The tears came even harder. I tried my best not to sob but eventually they won.

"Darlin, its alright to cry, you can let it out darlin i wont leave you" The sound of his voice made the sobs come faster and stronger. And so i did as he suggested and let the tears and screams over come me. I hung onto him crying and pulled up my knees so i was in fetal position with Jasper comforting me. Even as my tears began to subside Jasper didnt leave me. I clung onto his shirt glad that i had bought him some new ones because i was sure i had ruined this one with all my tears.

(JASPER POV)

As i held this broken girl in my arms i could really see how much pain she had been in when Edward left her. I could feel her emotions: _Pain, Depression, hurt, love, and comfort. _I pulled her closer to me telling her that it was ok to cry. That was when her barrier broke. The tears fell loose with a pounding fury that surprised me. I didnt know humans could cry so much. apperantly they could. The salty tears fell onto my chest, i didnt really care. All i wanted to do was comfort Bella.

I kept her in my arms untill after she stopped crying. I didnt want to let her go but she slowly stood up. Her eyes where red and puffy from all the crying. She turned and walked over to the restroom washing her face and pulling her hair into a messy poney tail. She walked back and turned out the lights preparing for sleep.

"Jasper..." She said nervously.

"Yes Bells?" I said pushing her to continue her sentance. I could tell she wanted to ask me a question.

"Umm...well i mean, this might sound wierd, but will you sleep with me? I mean like hold me while i sleep? It makes me feel better" I smiled at her and nodded that i would. Her cheeks flushed bright red as she peeled off her skinny jeans and climbed onto the bed. I was surprised. She looked..well she looked pretty hot. Her hair was pulled into a untidy poney tail and she was wearing blue lacey panties and a very tight blue tank top that showed her cleavage and bottom of her stomach. I climbed onto the bed with her and tried to calm myself and not think about her. I was getting an erection thinking about how she looked. She snuggled into me and wrapped her arms around me waist and her face into the crook of me neck.

I pulled her close and covered her witha blanket so she wouldnt be chilled at night. I finally calmed down enough to pull her body against mine. She shivered and fell asleep. I could not be thinking about Bells in that way. I mean she was turning into my best friend. Not my lover. Right? I couldnt think about her that way. I mean i had always known she was a very pretty girl. As did Emmett. But i had never thought beyond that.

I knew i was beggining to fall for her. I would keep it to myself. I didnt want to ruin the perfect friendship that was buliding. I knew the only reason she wanted me to hold her while she slept was because she had nightmares, almost everynight and i helped calm her relaxing her sleep with my empath powers. She also wanted me to hold her because she already thought of me as her best friend and that alone comforted her.

(BELLA POV)

I woke up that morning refreshed from a good nights sleep. I opened me eyes and realized that Jasper had stayed with me all night. I snuggled deeper into his chest and sighed. I liked being held by Jasper. I knew i was starting to fall for him but i didnt want to admit it to myself. He was the perfect gentleman and he was quiet charming.

"Darlin, its time for school" He said getting up and pulling me up with him. He picked me up bridal style. I enjoyed the feeling of his hands under my butt much more than i should. I shivered in delight as he put me down, in turn running his hands down the full length of my body.

"Guess what?" He said after a momment, he looked excited.

"What?" I said curiously.

"Im going to school with you. I renrolled." He smiled widley at me.

"Seriously?YAY!" I screamed and did a small happy dance causing Jasper to crack up and roll on the floor in hysterical laughter.

"Laugh all you want Jazz" I said sticking my toungue out at him. I went over to my closet and chose what to wear that day. I chose to wear something that matched and looked nice today. No more ms. Nice girl. I wore a pink tank top that had a zebra on it with short black american eagle shorts, a black denim and leather jacket, some Larrisa sued gladiator heels,a pair of shiny pink star earings, a vintage Amanda Smith sued pink belt, oversized Ray Ban sunglasses. I painted my toe nails and fingernails a bright purple and stuffed a few notebooks into my gray off the shoulder American eagle school bag. _**(The outfit Bella is wearing is on this link: **__**.com/bella/set?id=20416048**__**) **_

"How do i look?" I asked Jasper after i had brushed my long curly hair and straightened it and i put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara.

"Just ...wow...you look amazing Bells" He said softly. I noticed he was wearing some dark jeans a gray tshirt and black leather jacket, he put on some sunglasses and black nikes.

"You look really really good too Jazz" I said smiling up at him.

We headed down the stairs and into my Black Ferrari _**(**__**.com/wp-content/plugins/wp-o-matic/200909-2/27f46_ferrari_**__**). **_I got in and pulled on my seatbelt spurring my baby to life. She purred and with a squeal of delight i backed out of the driveway and drove toward school.

** Hello my fellow FANFICLUVERS! :D i put in some links to show what Bella was wearing and to show the car so i decided im going to put some links down here in every chapter from now on of different pictures that come up in the story. By the way i tried to make this one long. So tell me what you think about it or give me some suggestions so REVIEW PLEASE!333. **

** Bellas House: ****.**

** Bella: ****.**

** 33Jasper: ****.com/files/92dci3iE0q95azjE*kjARBfJme72BiTuzZsyhoBj4gc_**

** PLEASSEEE REVIEW IS YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we arrived at the school, i could see the student stop to glance at my car with envy. Even though i didnt have many friends people where very jeluse of me. They thought i was pretty and had the perfect life. Seeing as i was rich. Well honey, you cant buy happyness. I though bitterly to myself. I glanced over to Jasper watching him unbuckle his seatbelt and look at me. I nodded and we both opened the doors and walked toward the main office. I was extermely jeluse of all the stares that where directed toward Jasper. I bit my lip to keep from yelling at the sluts who where giggling and winking at him while we passed by.

Jasper chuckled looking down at me with curiousity. Shit. I forgot he was an empath. I immediatly felt the blush creep up to my cheeks as i thought about it. He slung his arm around my shoulders and pecked me on the cheeks quickly. the girls that had begun to surround us quickly dispersed giving me one last glare. I giggled and wrapped my arm around Jasper keeping up the charade. I found myself sorley wishing that this wasnt just pretend. I sighed unhappily. I looked up at Jasper. He never seesed to dazzle me. His golden butterscotch eyes burned into mine as he looked down at me meeting my stare.

(JASPER POV)

As me and Bells where heading toward the main office i couldnt help but groan internally. A crowd of much to desperate girls had begun to surround myself and Bella. I could feel the bubble of jelousy and anger that Bella was trying to hide. I chuckled to myself and slung my arm around her thin shoulders. I bent down and kissed her on the cheek much more quickly than i would have liked. The girls glared at Bella who was snuggled up against my side. I almost moaned with pleasure when i felt her arm snake around my waist keeping the girls at bay.

I searched for her emotions and found her feeling love and all of a sudden it turned into sorrow and almost as suddenly it turned back into love as i saw her gazing up at me. I looked down to meet her eyes. I took the hand that wasnt slung over her shoulder and brushed a few strands of stray hair behind her ear turning myself to face her at the same time. I bent my head down just a bit leaning in to her contemplating the desire to kiss her. I saw her bite her round pink lip almost causing me to moan again. I gave into my desire and leaned down a bit more. Our lips where about an inch apart. She leaned the rest of the way and i did moan as her warm lips collided with mine.

I felt the shock of energy flow through us as i wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her as close to me as possible. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair and pushed my head down closer to meet her lips once more. I ran my cold toungue around her bottom lip begging for an entrace. She granted it gladly and i traced her top lip with my tongue. I shivered with pleasure as her warm toungue roamed my mouth.

She pulled away slowly and gasped for air. I had forget to let her breath. I chuckled to myself and leaned my forehead against hers. SHe still had her hands tangled in my hair as she looked up at me.

"Bells..i know its really soon and all..but well, i have very strong feelings for you and i would like to know if i could have the honor of being your boyfriend" I asked her nervously as i tucked more loose strands of hair back behind her ear. I could feel her raidiating happyness and joy.

"Yes! i have feelings for you too!" She smiled up at me looking at me with those amazing eyes through her think eyelashes. I touched her cheek gently and kissed her lightly once more on the lips before entertwining our hands and heading toward the office again. I opened the door for my Bells like a perfect gentlemen should and grinned at her. She pulled me in and we walked toward the front counter where a heavy lady with shiny golden curls that looked to be around the sixty's sat rumaging through a heavy stack of paperwork.

She turned to look at us and i felt a rush of happyness fill her. She smiled at us.

"Well hello there Isabella, is this handsome young man your boyfriend?" She grinned looking at our hands.

"Yes, he is...this is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock, Jazz this is Mrs. Shire" Bella said. Her cheeks where a bright red and she looked at me giggling. I didnt know Bella liked to giggle, shed been doing that alot and i found it quiet adorable.

"Hello, mam. Im new here and i was wonderin if you could help me out, i need a schedual that fits this little ladies schedual, id like to protect her from the unwanted attention from boys in her classes. If you wouldnt mind" I let my southern accent drip into my sentances and looked at her giving her a charming smile.

"I-i think i err can arrange that for umm you" She stuttered nervously. I smiled at her thanking her when she pulled out a schedual.

"You sneaky cowboy, you used your charming ways to trick her tsk tsk" Bella wispered to me on our way out. I laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How else was i gonna be able to see you all day darlin?" I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into my side holding the hand that was around her waist.

"Your too charming for your own good jazz" She said with a slight chuckle.

"Dont worry love, my eyes are for only you."

She sighed happily. Her emotions where complete bliss right now. I headed toward our first class savoring the feeling of having Bella snuggled up beside me. Today was gonna be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

chapter 5

I was in complete and utter bliss at this moment. I was sitting next to Jazz in our first period English with mr. Barner. He was playing with my fingers under the desk while holding my hand. I was his girlfriend. I still couldnt believe that someone as perfect as him could like someone like me, but hey, i wasnt gonna question it. If he wanted to be with me that fine completly dandy. It was quiet hilarious to watch the nice old lady at the main office being dazzled and charmed into giving him all the same classes as i had.

I was emersed in my thoughts and almost didnt notice as a note was pushed toward me. I unfolded it and saw Jaspers neat script.

___**Hey Bellsy:] **_

___**Hi Jazz, why is it that Vampires have such neat writing? **_

___**Because wer designed to be perfect**_

___** Well thats not fair. So watcha doing?**_

_** Bells im sitting right next to you**_

___**Well i was trying to start up a conversation. Gosh. I feel hurt. **_

_** No wait i was only kidding! Lets play a game. **_

___** What game? I dont like games. But ill play only because your so charming. **_

_** Hahaha. Lets play truth or dare**_

___**Oh God. fine Truth or Dare? DUM DUM DUM(horror music)**_

_** Dare:) **_

___**I dare you too...give the teacher a hug. **_

I watched amused as Jasper stood and strode to the front of the room while everyone was chatting away and give mr. Barner a man hug. He grinned or more like smirked at me and sat back down.

"Happy now darlin? People think your boyfriends gay now." He pouted feighning looking hurt.

"Well lets prove them wronge then." I leaned over and pulled him toward me giving him a long warm kiss on the lips. I wondered where i got all this new found confidince from. I like being around Jasper, he made me feel like an equal. When i was with Edward, he made me feel like a toy, something to protect a little pet. I loved Jasper.

"Well darlin, im sure they think otherwise now." The bell rang and we went to our next class. The next two classes flew by in a blur and before we knew it, it was time for lunch. Jasper led me to the cafeteria holding my hand tightly. we waited in line and he picked up a tray telling me that hed get me food. i watched as he put a chicken sandwich, peaches, an apple, and a orange juice and paid the cashier. We sat down at the table that the Cullens used to sit at and he passed me the tray.

"Thanks Jazz" I said as i bit into the chicken sandwich. When i finally finished i pulled out a piece of gum from my bag and offered one to Jazz, who surprisingly took it popping it into his mouth and chewing on it. We walked out of the cafateria. We still had thirty minutes before lunch ended. When my mouth finally tasted minty and clean i spit out the gum into the trashcan, Jazz spit it out too. We decided to hang out in my car before the bell. I opened the doors and he pulled me into the backseat.

He pulled me close to him and wrapped his strong pale arms around my waist as i snuggled into his side. He pulled my chin up gently and kissed me with a passion. I moaned into his mouth as he traced my lip with his cold tongue, he had no idea how good that felt. He pulled me closer kissing me more roughly. I straddled his lap and twined my fingers in his hair brushing them up and down his hair and his neck.

He pulled away letting me breath and kissed down my neck sucking gently at the crook of neck being carefull not to break the skin. He moaned as i pushed him down onto the car seat and climed on top of him kissing my way down his neck as i traced his abs with my fingers. I hooked my hands on his jeans wiggling my fingers into his pants. He pulled meup and lifted my shirt up over my head licking up my stomach in between my breasts. I gasped and moaned with pleasure at the feel of his cold toungue on my warm breasts.

I was about to pull down his jeans when the bell rang. I pulled my shirt back on kissing him fervently. I groaned unhappily into his mouth and pulled away lifting him up with me. He chuckeld and opened the door for me pulling me out. I was pelted with rain as i walked out. Damn. I didnt even notice the overcast skies when i left home. I shivered remembering that i had stuck my jacket in the locker. It was denim and leather anyway so it couldnt get wet. Id have to take it home another day. I shivered and pulled myself closer to Jazz even though he provided no warmth.

Jazz shrugged out of his jacket and put it over my shoulders helping me slip my arms into the too long sleeves. I must have looked goofy with the oversized baggy sweater that went to the middle of my shorts. I pulled up the hood to cover myself from the rain as we continued to walk to school. I stopped him suddenly in the middle of the parking lot the rain pouring down on us.

"Kiss me. Iv never been kissed in the rain." I looked up at him blushing furiously.

"Your so adorable" He said to me before he pushed down my hood and bent down kissing me softly on the lips for a few seconds. He pulled away and smiled at me carrasing my cheek and brushing back the strands of loose wet hair.

"I love you Isabella" He whispered to me.

"I love you too Jazz...I love you so much." I said honesty dripping in every word. And i truly did. I loved him with all my soul.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**You lift my feet of the ground**_

_**you spin me around**_

_**you make me crazier, crazier**_

_**feels like im falling but i**_

_**im caught in your eyes**_

Crazier by Taylor Swift

I stared into my loves dark chocolate eyes and sighed. I had never been happier or felt more complete in my life. She smiled up at me through her thick eyelashes and bit her pink lip. I kissed her moaning into her lips. She knew it drove me crazy when she did that. She giggled as i pulled away and wrapped her arms around my neck and intertwined her fingers in my hair. She seemed to really like my hair. I pulled her closer guiding her by hugging her waist.

"I love you Jazz" She looked up at me. I didnt need to be an empath to know she was telling the complete truth.

"I love you too Bells, forever" I kissed her softly on the lips and then on her cheek and gripped her waist as i led her down the stairs toward the living room. I heard Esme making pancakes for Bella. I had been with Bella for a month and a half now. Not too long of a time. But it felt like we had been together for years. She was my other half.

"Supp Belsie" Emmett said as he came hurdeling down the stairs and wrapped Bella up in a huge bear hug. I hissed at him as he let her go and went up behind Bella to wrap my arms around her waist. The whole family had returned to Forks except for Alice and Edward whom where off on their own somewhere in Antartica.

Rosalie glided down the stairs and came over to Bella kissing her softly on the cheek and ruffling her hair. They both giggled and Bella pulled me over to the love seat sitting down on my lap with her hands in my hair.

"So what does the human want to do?" Rosalie sang out. I had never seen Rosalie more happy than she was when Bella was around. Bella affected everyone in that way. Esme and Carlisle where always a little bit brighter and Emmett was even more play full and childlike. Rosalie was motherly toward Bella. She cooked her food most of the time, took her shopping, brushed her hair. Played Bella barbie with her. Bella for some reason enjoyed playing bella barbie with Rose.

"Can we go shopping?" Bella asked Rose biting her lip, it took all i had to not moan right there. all the little things Bella did drove me crazy. Rose nodded with a smile as Bella stood to go eat, she swung her hips as she walked her perky butt rounded perfectly under her tiny black shorts. Me and Bella had been not to far physically but she wanted to wait a little while for the acctual sex. I wasnt going to push her for it at all. I wanted her to be comfortable with it and when she was ready i would be too.

As Bella finished her disgusting human food we all piled into Rosalies M3 with Rose driving and Bella in the passanger seat leaving me and Emmett in the back.


	7. Chapter 7

** Hiya my peeps hehe...sorry the last chapter was sooo short! i had to finish a couple chores and then do some math online summer school :[[. lol. so ill try to make up for it in this chapter but im having a bit of writers block =\ so any ideas on what should happen next? REVIEW and telll me your opions? please? thank you? hahaha...**

Chapter 7

As we made our way to the mostly deserted mall I snuggled into Jaspers side and kissed him lightly on the neck. He looked down at me and smiles giving me a peck on the cheek. I laughed lightly at Emmetts grin. Everyone for some strange reason was very happy that me and Jazz where together now. Even Rosalie had warmed up to me quiet a bit. I loved the cullens they where practically my family now. I sat up and kissed Rose on the cheek then Emmett and finally i kissed Jazz on the lips and snuggled back in with a happy sigh.

Everyone turned and gave me a strange look. I laughed gripping my stomach and struggled to control my breathing. They must think im crazy.

"I love you guys so much" I said with another happy sigh. I grinned like a mushy idiot and Emmett and Jazz both tried to hug me at the same time bonking their heads together with a loud crack. Me and Rose who was driving the car burst out in a unstopable fit of giggles, She pulled over to the side of the foresty road and we gripped our stomach and laughed even harder when we saw the embarrased frowns on the boys faces.

Mid laugh Rose suddenly sat up in a flash and looked out the window with a serious look on her face.

"Jasper, do you smell them?" She whispered so low i could barley make out what she said.

"Yeah, i do, get m oving Rose, NOW" He pushed Rose toward the stearing wheel, she gripped it tightly and pushed the accelerator all the way down. I looked back out the window and noticed something that made my blood run cold. I saw a fiery blaze or red hair that matched her wide red eyes all too much. I began to shake uncontrollably from the fear that had gripped onto my heart.

"Shh darlin, its alright your safe, your with me, i wont leave you i promise shh darlin" Jazz said pulling me onto his lap as i pressed my face into his chest.

I curled up in a ball as he tried to comfort me "She found me" I said with a shaky tear stained voice. He lifted my chin up and made my water eyes meet his.

"She will never hurt you again while im alive." He said sternly.

And then the shaking stopped and i knew that i would be safe. Jasper would never let someone hurt me. I kissed him on the lips softly murming i love you.

"I love you too Bells, forever" He murmmered softly against my lips.

"So what are we gonna do?" Emmetts booming voice said.

"We have to leave. Theres no other way. I cant risk you being hurt Bella" Jasper turned to me a sorry smile on his face. I nodded knowing he was right. And this time we couldnt go to pheniox she would know our tactics.

"Where are we gonna go?" I asked quietly not wanting to inturupt.

"some where remote where theres not alot of people, she probably thinks that wed take you somewhere where theres alot of people so that she would have to spend more time looking for you. Well use the same strategy as last time, shell hear that youv run off to Alaska and go looking for you there the same as James did in Phenix.

"Alright, when do we leave?" I asked praying it wasnt today. Tommrrow was our graduation and the day after that I was supposed to leave for Alaska College. Well at least thats what Charlie thought was happening.

"We leave the day you are supposed to go to Alaska. Youll be off the hook with Charlie and everyone else.

"Ok" I said nervously. I couldnt believe this was acctually happeing, i was finnally graduating, i would finally get my forever with Jazz. Sure i would miss Charlie terrible but he had Sue now. They loved eachother i could tell, it wouldnt be long till they decided to get together then get married. I smiled at that thought. Sue would always keep Charlie fed and happy, that was enough for me. He would have someone to love when i was gone and i was uber greatfull for that.

"Well go back home now and change into tommrrows clothes then go back to Bellas house, Rose you can have a sleepover at Bellas, and me and Em will be watching on the outside. So she can be safe tonight." Jasper said.

"Alright. Rose, you ready to party?" I said meekly trying to make a joke out of a terrible situation. She laughed sadly and ruffled my hair jumping out of the car with me in tow.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and at that momment i knew i would be safe, forever.

**DUN DUN DUN (horror music) lol. So what will happen? Will victoria kill Bella? Or will Jasper kill Victoria? lol. Review and tell me what you think. Fave review of the day...**

forevertwilightluver . chapter 5

ooooooooohhhhh my goosssshhh! this is by far ur most amazing story! plz update this one! if u need help with anything just mail me:)

** Lol just wanted to say THANK YOU to forevertwilightluver, shes reviewed countless times for all my stories! and even given me ideas! YOUR THE BOMB DIGITYYYY!:D lol. so reveiw and maybe yours will be up there next time:D remember i like reviews that make me laugh too! give me your ideas and comments but please dont be rude:]] REVIEW&&ILL3u!**

**-NATALIExoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hello people:]] i hope you like this chapter:D sorry i know i havnt updated in a longgg while! ill try to get at least two chapters up today:D and i really appreciate all the reviews im getting right now i only have 33 reviews which i guess is good, but 44 would be alot better? lol. So enjoyyy REVIEW! **

** -NATALIExoxo.**

**p.s. THANKS TO FOREVERTWILIGHTLUVER && KATHY HEISER for reviewing almost all my stories! you guys are the BOMB in bomb diggity:DDDD**

_And then a hero comes along_

_with the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside and_

_you know you can survive_

_And the emptiness you feel_

_will dissapear_

Chapter 8

JPOV

I hugged Bella tightly to me the whole ride home. When we finally pulled up into her huge mansion i quickly opened the car door for her. Rosalie came over and rushed her inside the house as me and Emmett took turns scouring the area for any scent or sign of victoria. I saw Charlie pull up to the drive way. He was almost never home and i knew that it affected Bella greatly. I watched as Rosalie stood with Bella at the doorway of the house waiting for him. He walked up to Bella and hugged her tightly kissing her on the cheek. He looked at Rosalie with accusation. He knew she was a Cullen.

"What brings you around?" He said rather gruffly. Rosalie just smiled at him as Bella explained that the Cullens where back except for two, she also explained that Rosalie was going to have a sleepover at Bellas house. He nodded to Bella and said goodnight walking up to his room.

I watched as Rosalie and Bella entered her room. Rosalie helped Bella pack up all her things in preperation for when we left and i watched like quiet the stalker from her window as she slipped off her shirt and pants to climb into bed. She snuggled up snaking her arms around Rosalie for comfort, i was jeluse that i didnt get to spend the night with Bella yet and Rosalie ran her fingers through her hair and smirked at me when she caught me watching. I stuck my toungue out at her and whispered.

"Lucky Bitch" Knowing that she could hear me. She grinned and chuckled lightly. tommrow would be graduation, i didnt know what would happen after that. I knew i wanted Bella forever, but could i really do that to her? Yes, i believe i could. I simple small little bite would be all it took. Bella had always wanted that. If she asked me too, i would do it.

Me and emmett stood outside watching untill about three in the morning when i switched with Rosalie so she could get ready and come back.

"Hi Jazz" I heard a soft voice whisper as i entered her room.

"Hello my love" I said as i sat down in a chair.

"Jazz, will you hold me while i sleep?" she asked her cheeks turning a shade darker. I chuckled then grinned and climbed into bed. I turned to face her and she snuggled close into me. She stroked my cheek and jaw with her fingertips as i wrapped my arms around her waist protectivally.

"I love you Jasper" She said to me looking at me seriously.

"I love you too Isabella, forever, never forget that ok?" She nodded her head and kissed me softly on the lips. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and her breath slowed down evenly. She was asleep. Rosalie came back at seven and woke Bella up, softly tapping her on the shoulder.

"Bellsie, gradutaion day, sweatheart get up" Rosalie shook her. Bella opened her eyes rubbing them and stretching out. I was still laying next to her. She stopped strectching and whispered five more minutes and snuggled back into me burying her head in my shoulder to block out the light.

"Oh no you dont" Rosalie said picking Bella up andheading to the Rest room i heard the shower turn on and Bella giggle and scream.

Rosalie came out laughing and wet holding all of Bellas used clothes.

"You took her clothes off?" I heard Emmett say laughing loudly. Rosalie nodded giggling and put them in the black hamper. She headed to Bellas drawers and took out a lacey purple thong and matching bra with bright blue bows. She held out the thong and waved it around in front of my face before heading into the bathroom again where both me and Emmett caught a glimpse of Bella tilting her wet hair into the water, Rosalie shut the door. Bella came out wrapped in a towel with only the undergarmets on.

She was flushed from the hot water and her hair was dripping wet. I couldnt help the tightness that erupted in my pants. I pushed Emmett out the window when i felt his extreme lust as he looked at Bella from head to toe.

Rosalie stepped out and told me shed be watching for Victoria untill Bella was ready. Then Bella did something unexpected. She dropped the towel and walked up to me swinging her hips back and forth. I moaned as i bent down to hiss her neck and snaked my hands around her waist. She kissed me on the lips once before turning around and pulling on her white summer dress. She grabbed her cap and gown and brushed the tangles out of her long hair. I helped her ease the frizz serum into it and watched as she put on a dash of mascara and blush. She looked perfect.

We headed out to her car and Rosalie and Emmett hoped into the back with Myself driving. We arrived at school just in time. We walked to the field and slipped on our caps and gowns. I watched as Bella got called up and accepted her diploma as me, Rosalie, and Emmet did the same.

"I present to you the class of 2010" Said the princaple as everyone threw their caps into the air and hugged onto eachother. I pulled Bella toward me and Kissed her passionatly on the lips. She hugged Rosalie, then Emmett. She turned and found Charlie sitting a few rows behind and ran over to him hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek.

"Your all grown up Bells." He said his voice cracking on the last word.

"Yepp, and dad, why dont we go out to dinner, i am leaving tonight for collage" She said quietly to him. He nodded his head and turned toward us.

"Would you three like to join us for dinner?" he said grinning like a proud parent.

We nodded our heads smiling and piled into Bellas car heading towards a grill nearby. After eating the disgusting food that we would have to throw up later we headed to Bellas house and watched as she packed her things into her car and said a teary goodbye to Charlie. She hugged him tightly for several minutes and kissed both his cheeks.

"I love you Dad, ill miss you, but i promise to call" She said tears running down her cheeks.

With tears in his eyes as well he said "You know ill always love you Bells, ill miss you too, keep safe alright, yeah, you do that. By Bells" He said with a last hug and shut the door as Bella pulled out of the drive way. I took the wheel as soon as she got on the freeway. Rosalie and Em jumped in the back and she unbuckled her seatbelt and snuggled close to me.

"So where are we going?" She asked me.

"Alaska of course, to college dummy" I said winking at her just in case Victoria was in hearing range. I knew she was following us at the momment and gripped onto Bella more tightly.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you more Jazz" With that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep snuggled close to me as we drove to the airport.


	9. Chapter 9

**HIYYAAA time to find out where Bellsie and Jazz are goingg DUN DUN DUN(horror music). lol. thank you all for reading this story and for reviewing:D KEEP REVIEWING it makes me super duper happy:DDDD. -like that lol. **

_Your my one love_

_my one heart_

_my one life for sure_

_ima tell you one time(girl i love you)_

_And ima be your number one guy_

Chapter 9

JPOV

We arrived at the airport in an hours time with my crazy driving. I shook Bella gently. She had falled asleep curled onto me. I smiled at her as she rubbed her eyes and took her small hand in mine leading her out the door. I grabbed her bag and we headed to the desk to but tickets. Emmett and Rosalie had decided to come with us since Esme and Carlise where going on a two year honeymoon to Italy.

I bought tickets to Main where we would stop and fly to England. I didnt want Victoria anywhere near our trail. I pulled Bella over to some emtpy seats by Rosalie and Emmett and buckled her in. The stewerdests where passing by Emmett and me quiet a bit and i could feel the anger and tension in Both Bella nd Rosalie. I was surprised that Bella mad. She didnt seem like the type to be angry at another woman for staring at me. I liked it though she was very cute when she was jeluse. Rosalie was plain scary.

After the fifth time of the same blonde stewerdest passing by me and ogling me up and down i felt Bella fidgit and grumble to Rosalie that the girl needed to get a clue. Rosalie nodded in agreement as a pretty red head smiled at Emmett and glared at Rose. Rose hissed under her breath.

"Hey cuties would you boys like something to drink?" A blonde stewerdest dressed in a very tiny reaveling black dress said as she bent down batting her eyelashes at me and Emmett totally ignoring Rosalie and Bella. Bella glared at her and squeezed my hand tightly, Rose growled and hissed.

As the plane jostled around a bit the stewerdest 'accidentally' stumbled and fell on top of me straddling me and bumped her lips on mine for a few seconds 'accidentally' I was shocked when Bella unbuckled her self standing up. She grabbed the blonde by her hair and yanked her up to meet her eyes.

"Listen bitch, iv had a long fucking day, thats my boyfriend you just kissed, hes mine you fucken whore. So go take your skanky ass back to wherever the hell you came from and leave my fucken man alone. Got it?" Bella said glaring at her. Bella looked fierce and well sexy. She looked like someone you didnt want to mess with.

"Uhh..umm..yeah...uhh ok" the blonde stuttered and half ran back down the long passageway. I could feel the anger raidiating off of Bella. She sat down trembling.

"Damn, You told her off. " Rose said giggling untill she noticed Bella trembling.

"Bells, you ok?" I asked. "Love, whats wrong? Do you need somewater?" I said sending some calm her way.

"I just feel so angry like i wanna hit something" She said in a shaky voice. The plane began to decend with Bella still shaking, she had begun to sweat. I was getting worried. When the plane finally landed i managed to half carry Bella out into a car and into a hotel with Rose and Emmett trailing behind.

Rose went to the bathroom and wet a towel putting it to Bellas forehead wiping off the sweat and putting her hair in a messy bun.

"Bells, breath calmly darlin" She was taking short shallow breaths. Her heart was beating like crazy as well. It was going faster and faster almost as if...she was being turned. Bella whimpered in pain. The pain unleashed on me with that whimper. I could tell that she had been hiding the pain the whole time.

"Bella, are you, did you...get bitten?" I asked her worredly. I remembered Bella going to the rest room a few minutes before the incident with the blonde woman. She had come back shaking a bit but had controlled herself and taken my hand tightly.

I looked at Bella waiting for a response. Her eyes falshed open and she nodded her head furiously. Rose and i both gasped.

"Why didnt you tell me love?" I asked her. Who had bitten her?

"Mad" She managed to whimper out. So she thought i would be mad. The next three days passes with me and Rose and Emmett taking turns to wipe her forehead with a damp towel and hold her hand, whispering in her ear. I could feel her skin begin to harden and watched as it grew deathly pale. Her body slowly began to change as well from thin to thin with curves in all the right places her hair curled slightly more and grew so that when we took her hair out of the bun Rose had put it in we where astonished to see it had grown to her waist in curls. Her cheekbones where high and defined.

On the third day we watched as her heart sped and fought against the venom and finally stopped. she opened her eyes and in a flash she was up with her back pressed up against the wall her eyes wide. Her beauty as a Vampire surpassed even Rosalie whos beauty seemed unsurpasable.

"Jazz?" She asked. Her voice sounded like soft chiming bells.

"Bells" i said in reply. She was standing if front of me in the next second touching my neck and jaw. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek lightly. Now it was time for answeres. How in the world did someone bite her on a plane?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya people:D well sorry these past chapters have been uber duper short but i promise itll get more interesting:D so keep reviewing my lovley readers:D what do you think so far? Tell me and give me your opinions and ideas:D love u all!**

** -NATALIExoxo**

_I love you_

_and sometimes thats all you need to hear_

Chapter 10

"ok, We should probably take you hunting, are you thirsty?" I asked her reading her emotions far any signs of danger from her or to her.

"Not that much, but i can feel it a bit" I was surprised that she wasnt one of the crazy newborn types.

"Alright, well lets go hunting" I took her hand in mine and we jumped out of the window togther running toward the forest at full speed.

"Ok darlin, close your eyes and let your senses guide you" I watched as she quickly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she ran crouched down toward a herd of deer and pounced on a big buck sucking it dry in a matter of seconds.

"I feel much better, we can go home now, unless you want to hunt now Jazzy" She said looking up at me, her eyes where now a golden butterscotch like mine.

"No i hunted not long ago im fine for another week." We began to head back toward the hotel we where staying in untill we heard a small yelp. I took a deep breath and smelled a human girl nearby. Bella ran toward the sound to come upon a little girl who had fallen and gotten a large cut on her arm.

"Are you alright sweety?" Bella said with concern kneeling down next to her. I was absolutly astounded. How was she not attacking her? Even i had to control myself at the momment.

"Yeah, can you help me put this bandaid on?" The little said as Bella carefully helped her place the band aid on the wound and helped her stand. Then her parents came running and thanked Bella and i, saying that Lizzie there daughter had gotten lost while exploring the area.

"Its alright, anytime." Bella said taking my hand and walking at human pace along the path untill they where out of sight.

"Bella, how did you do that?" I asked her curiously i wanted to know how exactly she hadnt attacked the little girl.

"Well, i dunno, her blood just didnt appeal to me." She said in a hushed voice.

"Who changed you Bella?" I asked about the plane.

"It was a girl, she looked about ten and had brown hair she had been in the rest room crying and i had tried to ask what was wrong, then while i was hugging her she accidentally bit me when the plane bumped a little, she looked so scared and worried she kept saying sorry and then she left running and sat down at the far end of the plane."

"Oh, well, i guess thats the past now. We still have to move to England so we should get back so you can get cleaned up and head on down to the airport. Alright?"  
"Yeah, that sounds fine" she answered. She took my hand and began running untill we hit a stream. She bent down toward the water with a curious expression on her face. She bent down and touched the water her eyes instantly turning the iciest blue i had ever seen. She touched the water and brought her hand up while the water followed her move ment she twisted her hand in turn twisting the water as well.

"Omy god Jazz i think i have a power" She said excitingly looking at me.

"Bells, look at your eyes." She pulled out her phone and looked at herself dropping it in shock.

"Their gorgous" She said as she continued to bend the water. She turned toward the grass and did the same pulling the grass and making it grow to meet her fingers, she tried the dirt and it followed as well. She squealed as i felt raindrops fall. And then flowers pop up everywhere.

This girl was one of the most talented vampires i had ever met.


	11. Chapter 11

** Holaaa:]] sooo sorry i havnt updated in forever, i guess i just had a major case of writers block for a awile there..sorry! =\ So do you guys like it? Hate it? any things i could do better on? REVIEW!:DD**

_**Where wer you the momment i needed you most?**_

_**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**_

_**The blue skys are faded to gray**_

_**They tell me your passions faded away**_

_**And i dont need no carrying on**_

_**Your faking a smile with a coffee to go**_

_**You tell me your lifes been way off line**_

_**Cause you had a bad day**_

Chapter 11

JPOV

We entered our new home in England. A huge white mansion with strong black iron gates and a fountain in the front greeted us. Bella squealed and white roses began to apear on the sides of the walkway. I grinned at her raising an eyebrow.

"What?" She said inocently batting her eyelashes at me.

"I wonder why roses decided to grow in about a blink of an eye" I said sarcastically. She giggled and punched me.

"I thought it would look nice, besides this house could use a few flowers for it to look a bit less formal dont cha think?" She said her blue eyes sparkling like they usually did after she had used her powers. Bella was the most powerfull vampire in the world. She had multiple powers. She was what we decided to call a elemantist she could control the weather, nature, water, wind and fire. **(AN: No Bella is not the avatar:P) **She was also a shield for the mind and could protect other people as well as herself, she could change her apearance and others as well, and she could control people with her mind.

The family including Bella had been very carefull not to let the Volturi know that she had so many powers, they would try and take her for sure, although with a word from bella they could be hacking themselves to pieces we decided it would be best to take this precatioun.

I pulled Bella toward me snaking my arm around her waist and turned her around to face me, she snuggled into my chest and kissed me neck as i kissed the top of her head. I loved her so much it hurt. Bella was my reason for living.

"Lets go see the house love" She whispered her voice excited to see the place we would be living for the next few years. We walked at human speed into the house. The door was big and elegant and inside was a very tall and wide room with a glass table in the middle and two spiraling staircases meeting at the second floor balcony. We travled upstairs and entered the master bedroom wich was to be ours. It had a kind sized white canopy bed in the middle pressed against the wall, a small victorian table was to the right with a blue lamp and a drawer. There was a walk in closet to the left and a few other drawers spread around the room, the bathroom was almost as big as the room intself with a updated hot tub and shower for two.

"We need to call Esme, she would love to decorate this place darlin" I said to my Bella as she wandered around the room pulling me along with her to delicatly touch the vanity and other things.

"Yes she would be delighted" Bella said using a English accent. Her accent sounded extremly real, She giggled and pulled me toward her placing a warm kiss on my lips. Her lips froze

"Ugh we need to go shopping" She mummbled against my lips. I nodded and kissed her forehead then took her hand and led her toward the car. We got in quickly after i opened her door for her and held hands as i drove to the nearest shopping center. Bella gripped my waist tightly i could see her face flash with anger as almost all the women and teenage girls looked my way and winked or smiled or licked their lips suggestivly. I kissed bella on the lips and wrapped my arm around her waist as well pulling her close to me as we walked.

She growled and i could see the clouds begin to cover the sky and rain began to pelt down, Bella simply lifted her hood and smiled as the rest of the girls in the area who hadnt been expecting rain screamed and ran toward the cars thier make up smearing. Bella lifted her head toward the sky and the rain became drizzle. She looked so beautiful, her eyes closed and lips gently parted relishing the drizzle on her pale smooth skin.

"I love you darlin" I said to her as she faced me again. She smiled widley and kissed me softly.

"I will always love you Jazz, for as long as i exist" She hugged me tighter as we walked toward the stores. We stopped at a few different stores and Bella bought almost as much as Alice would have bought for both of us.

"Speak of the devil" I muttered looking at Bellas shocked face, she was staring at a very familiar bronze haired boy and pixie black haired girl standing across the street hand in hand. Up untill that moment i didnt know Vampires could faint, but apperantly they could, Bella's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell limp on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooo:D So i added a new twist Mwahahahahahah:D I hope you guys like it, and OMGGG...THANKY YOU ALL for the reviews i never thought itd get 60 :O so thanks for likking my story and i promise ill update soon:D so REVIEWWW":D**

_**Story of my life **_

_**searching for the right**_

_**but it keeps avioding me **_

_**sorrow in my soul**_

_**Cause it seems that wrong**_

_**Really loves my company**_

_**Hes more than a man and this is more than love**_

_**the reason that the sky is blue **_

_**The clouds are rolling in **_

_**and im gone **_

Chapter 12

APOV

I took Edwards hand and began to cross the street when i saw Bella faint. Edward kissed me softly on the cheek as we entered the store, i saw Jasper sitting on a bench cradling Bella in his arms. What shocked me was that she was a vampire. I had expected her to the fragile human she had always been. I had never really cared for Jasper, but i couldnt hold the spur of anger and jelousy that washed through me when i saw him give her a kiss on the forehead and when he strocked her hair.

"Jazz, baby, im home" I said letting go of Edward hand and dancing up to where Jasper was sitting a full on pout on my face. His expression was heartbraking. Could he still have feelings for me? I knew i still had feelings for him, maybe even more than Edward. He looked from Bella to me and back agian no doubt trying to decide who was more important.

"Alice, i-i" He stuttered.

"Jasper, please baby, i love you" I said kissing him full on the lips, I straddled him pushing Bella to the ground in the process. Edward caught Bella and placed her sitting against the wall. He had grown to care for her as a sister ever since the first time he saw her, not as a lover, never as a lover. Edward and I had been cheating on Jazz and Bell for months. They had no idea. Bella was just some human that i cared nothing for.

JPOV

I couldnt believe i had my Alice in my arms. I had left years ago and she still loved me, she was so forgiving. I loved Bella and had never meant to hurt her in this way, she would probably just go back to Edward but i just couldnt resist Alice. She kissed me and i kissed her back fervently.

"She's waking up in 3-2-1" Alice murmmered against my lips. Bella groggily opened her eyes and turned to look at us. Alice gasped at her eyes wich where bright blue. Bella opened her mouth to speak and then shut it. She scrunched her eyebrows together and slowly nodded as the tears fell from her eyes. I didnt know she could cry. Her small tears soon became sobs as she stood up.

I heard the thunder as the sky became dark almost black and began to pour insanley with rain. I could feel the brokeness seep from her she was engulfed in it. I turned to look at Alice and Edward and saw them grinning and laughing at Bella.

"How could you be so stupid Bella, you know Jasper would never choose you over me." Alice sneered at her climbing back in my lap. I felt torn in two, I loved Bella with all my heart but a part of me didnt want to let Alice go, i had been with Alice for centuries andi was so acustomed to her and her bubblyness.

"Bella Im so sorr-" i began to say before bella cut me off.

"Dont Jazzy, save your breath, ill always love you, ya know" She whispered between tears. She turned to look at me one last time and then ran full speed.

"That worked pretty well" Alice said looking at Edward.

"Yepp, your dumb Jasper" With that Alice got off me and glided back to Edward kissing him on the cheek and taking off hand in hand. I felt devastated i had just lost the only woman that i would ever love. Bella. I ran toward the house and found Emmett and Rose there waiting for me oblivious to what had just occured.

"Hey dude wheres Bells?" Emmett said grinning at me.

"The house is gorgouse, Bella did the Roses didnt she?" Rose said looking at the roses with a smile.

"Bella's gone" I told them and reacounted the events that occured when we saw Alice and Edward.

"YOU FREAKEN IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE ALICE OVER BELLA!" Rosalie screamed at me furiouse then took off running. Me and emmett followed her and searched for Bella.

THREE YEARS LATER

It had been three years since Bella had disapeared and a large hole was present in our lives. She had been our sunshine in the rain, and i had driven her away. Carlisle and Esme had moved in with me, Rose and Emmett to a small town in the forest of Portland, Oregan. Rosalie had never forgiven me for the loss of Bella. Rose and Bella had been very close and Rose was in deppression.

"Lets go hunt" Carlisle announced. We all headed out toward the forest and began to hunt.

"Stop, i smell otheres" Rose said standing stock still. Emmett pulled Rose toward him and we all stood waiting for the threat to appear.

Four vampires stepped out toward us. There where three girls and one boy. the boy had long shaggy black hair and bright red eyes dressed in all black and had a black beanie on as well.

There was a small blonde girl with bright red eyes as well and a tall girl with pink hair that came down to her shoulders. But the last girl was the one that made Rose faint. Bella stood casually leaning against a tree. Her eyes where no longer blue but where a dark red, her hair reached her waist in loose curls and she wore dark blue skinny jeans and a tight formfitting black tank top with black converse. She had a cold expression on her face as she looked at each of us untill she reached Rosalie whom had just woken up.

"Rose, i missed you" Bella said crossin the space between them and hugging her tightly. Rose began to dry sob and clung to Bella.

"Please stay with us Bella, please dont leave again" She said in between sobs.

"Well, alright, I guess i could conform to your diet again." She said. She looked at me and i could feel her trying to hide her emotions. They: Regection, Sadness, and forgiveness.

"Jasper, I-" She got cut off by the short blonde girl.

"I know you" She said looking at me. I looked closer and realized she was one of the girls i had changed in my war days.

"Lizbeth?" I said cautiously

"Jasper?"

"Yes, i am Jasper, Its nice to see you survived." I said formaly. Lizbeth had always had a crush on me and i didnt want her to get the wrong idea.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people:D So iv decided that i want to add Alec into this story so REVIEW AND TELL ME if you prefer BELLA/JASPER or BELLA/ALEC. REVIEWW!:D **

_**I hear the ticking of the clock**_

_**Im lying here the rooms pitch dark**_

_**i wonder where you are tonight**_

_**No answer on the telephone **_

_**the night goes by so very slow**_

_**Oh i hope that it wont end though**_

_**Alone**_

Chapter 13

LPOV(Lizbeth)

I hugged Jasper tightly when he said he was glad i survived and he reluctantly hugged me back. I noticed Bella say she would meet everyone at the Cullen house later because she was going to hunt. Bella only hunted when she was upset, she could change her appearance and had many different powers now, she got a new power almost everyother day. She was an elmantist, she could read minds when she wanted to, control people, feel emotions when she wanted to, become invisible, and many other small ones.

She didnt really hunt humans she just made her eyes red so that people wouldnt notice her blue eyes. She really was one of the most amazing people i have ever met. She was kind and selfless and very broken. I knew Jasper was an empath and i thrust as much love as i could his way. So that he would know that i still had feelings for him. He smiled down at me catiously. This would take time, but i was ready for the wait.

As we ran back toward the Cullen house i gently took Jaspers hand in mine and kept it there for a good ten minutes untill he softly shook it off and ran the rest of the way home.

"Esme, you have a beautiful house" I said as she smiled at me.

"Thank you dear, i desgined this house a while ago" She said grinning at the compliment.

Everyone went into the spacious living room and sat down i sat on the loveseat next to Jasper who stiffened and shuffled uncomfortably to the edge of it farthest from me. I tried not to sigh and stayed where i was. I would attempt to be his friend first and then maybe hed one day give me a chance.

I smiled at him when he glanced my way, a friendly smile. He smiled back politley. This might be harder than i thought.

"So tell us about yourselves" Carlisle said to us three breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Well my names Jennifer but people call me Jenny or Jenn and i was changed at the age of 15. I was changed about ten years ago after my parents died in a train accident." Jenny said softly she was always the shy one out of us four.

Alec talked next "My names Alec Volturi, I left the Volturi guard when Aro decided i needed a break and told me to come back when i felt like it if ever, I was turned at 18 and i ran into Bella three years ago, she was crying and broken and kept saying something along the lines of 'he didnt want me' so I took care of her for a few days and we found Jenny and Lizbeth while hunting a few weeks later. " Alec said saying Bellas name tenderly. I knew he was desperatly in love with her and she was completly oblivious to it. I saved mine for last speaking softly.

"My names Lizbeth and i was changed at the age of 16 by Jasper here, and i was in Marias army under Jaspers care for about ten years then i escaped when Maria went on an expadition and met Jenny who stopped me from going after Maria and then we met Bella and Alec two years later and now here we are" I said looking at everyones faces who looked from me to Jasper.

APOV (ALEC)

After Lizbeth finished talking everyone looked at Jasper and Lizz. I knew lizz was completly in love with Jasper kind of like I was in love with Bella. Bella didnt know but i never pushed her to see it or anything because of how broken she was. I hated Jaspers guts, Bella was my bestfriend even though i wanted more and had told me everything that had occured with the Cullens.

"Im back" Bella said slipping into the room and sitting on the ground by me. I slipped on the ground with her and smiled at her for encouragment.

"Bella, wev missed you so much" Esme said standing and pulling Bella into a motherly hug, Bella hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek smiling at her.

"Iv missed you too Esme, and you Carlisle" She said smiling at her father for all intents and purposes.

"Would you guys like to live with us?" Carlisle and Esme said at the same time. Jenny, Lizbeth and I all looked at Bella for an answer, Bella was our Leader at times like these she had brought us all together and we loved her verymuch, some more than other i thought to myself chuckling at the irony of it all.

"Wed be honored too but i dont think you guys have four extra rooms."

"No problem You and Alec will share a room and Jenny and Lizbeth will share a room"

"Me and Bella share a room?" I asked stuttering.

"Well, yes, i hope you two wont mind but we just dont have any more room than that" I turned to look at Bella and she just shrugged and smiled at me.

"That would be fine but we acctually need a bed" She said. I heard a gutteral growl directed my way and turned to see Jasper glaring at me.

"We need a bed because one of Bellas powers is to be able to sleep and make other people sleep its very relaxing and if we sleep we dont need to hunt so we sleep every night like normal humans" I explained to everyone. Who thought that we slept together in another way.

"Oh, well that would be fine, we can go shopping tomorrow" Esme said showing us up to our rooms. Bella and mine room was the farthest to the left with a full wall as a window, it was spacious and had a master bathroom. Bella turned to me with tears in her eyes and squealed.

"We finally have a real family Alec!" She said bouncing up and down and kissed the entire Cullen family on the cheek even Jasper, in a friendly way. She smiled at him letting him know he was forgiven.

"Bella, i still love you" Jasper said yanking Bella hard by her arm. She yelped and fell to the ground. Thats when i pounced on Jasper.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people:]] So i hope you like this im sorry i didnt get this chappy up sooner ill try to get another one up soon promisee:D thanks for all the reviews! 77 :D yeah! lets try for 80? :DDD **

_Now that its all said and done_

_I cant believe you where the one_

_to build me up and tear me down_

_Like an old abandoned house_

_What you said when you left _

_left me cold and out of breath_

_I was in way too deep_

_guess i let you get the best of me_

Chapter 14

BPOV

I hit the floor hard with a crack resounding through the walls and yelped out in pain. Although Vampires dont get hurt easily Jasper was strong and had pushed me on the floor with alot of force. I sprang up when Alec had Pounced on Jasper and they had begun to fight.

"STOP!" I yelled, when they didnt listen i reached into their minds and ordered them. _Stop right now._ They automatically stopped frozen in place. I pulled Alec behind me and released my order. Alec growled glaring at Jasper.

"Alec, please, calm down, im fine" I told him kissing him lightly on the cheek. He stopped growling and stalked over to the bathroom slamming the door. I heard the shower turn on and faced Jasper and the rest of the cullens.

"Im sorry in behalf of Alec, he didnt mean any harm, But Jasper, if you so much as ever touch me or speak to me or Alec again, your dead" I said with a menacing growl. I knew i cared for Alec, maybe not too much yet, but over the past few months i had felt a tugg towards him and not at all in a sisterly way. I sighed loudly and smiled tentativlly at Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice ignoring Jasper.

Jasper slipped out of the room through the window and ran off into the forest. Esme kissed me on the cheek and went downstairs along with the rest of the cullens. I sighed loudly and plopped down onto the bed i curled up beneath the covers and thought about everything that was happening in my life. I vaugly remmembered my human life and it was painfull thinking about it. About Jasper. I had no feelings for him of that i was sure. Alec on the other hand...well i could say that about him. Alec was wonderfull he was a gentleman opening doors for me and keeping me safe, he was handsome with long black hair and bright red eyes.

I was sure that me and Alec could not stay here for long. After only a couple hours of living here Alec and Jasper had already fought. I would discuss this with Alec later on we needed to leave soon or my resolve would falter. I heard the shower stop and a couple seconds later Alec came out dressed in only jeans. His muscled chest made my mouth drop. His hair glistened and hung damply over his eyes as he dried it with a towel.

"See something you like?" He asked teasing me after noticing my ogoling. If i was human i would have blushed. I giggled embarrased and burried my face in the pillows.

"Maybe" Was my muffled reply. I realized what i had just said. I looked up to see Alec smirking and then grinning at me.

"Im gonna shower, then i have to talk to you about where we'r going to live." With that i stood and quickly showered.

(ALECPOV)

Isabella came out of the shower smelling of strawberries and fressia drowing in roses, Her soft hair coming down to her waist and her eye's the color blue that was natural for her. She smiled and jumped from where she was to the bed. She had on her silky blue pj's and fluffy pink slippers. She lay down and snuggled into the bed and i did the same following her.

"so what did you want to talk about?" I asked her a curious expression on my face.

"Well, i really dont think that we should be living here. I think me and you should move somewhere else and Lizbeth and Jenny can live here, i can tell their very taken to the life here. What do you think?" She asked me shocking me for a momment. I loved the way she said 'me and you'. I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, i can see that this living arrangement wont work out, LIz and Jen can live here and we can move, but to where?" I asked, I would live wherever she wanted to go i really didnt have a choice prefreance.

"Well, i was thinking Italy." She said softly. "I think i would like to join the guard"

I stared at her shocked, she wanted to join? I missed Voltera badly and was happy that she wanted to move there, i knew Aro would love her she was extremly powerfull more so than all of the guard combined.

"Yes, that would be a lovly idea, when do we leave?" I asked knowing Isabella she probably already had the plans made.

"I was thinking that we could leave tonight and fly there." she said. I nodded and agreed and began to pack up my things. She did the same packing up her clothes in her zebra colored duffle bag. She stiripped off her clothes and pulled on some light washed skinny jeans and a black tank top and tugged on my oversized sweater. It wasnt something new. Everyone thought me and isabella where mates she always wore at least one thing that belonged to me and held me hand or kissed me on the cheek. We had slept in the same bed for three years now and wernt apart for more than five minutes.

I truley loved her and i was pretty sure she had at least some remote feelings for me as well. I turned to ask her if she was ready to go and found that she was a centimeter away from me just looking at me. I turned to face her and looked back at her looking at her full pink lips. I licked my lips and bent down slowly gently brushing my lips to hers. She deepened the kiss slipping her toungue in and dancing with my own her hand reached back to twist in my hair and my hands snaked around her waist pulling her close she kicked up her legs wrapping them around me and shivered when she felt my hard arousal.

She moaned and pressed her hips more tightly against mine causing me to buck against her and moan her name. She pushed me onto the bed and straddled me still kissing me. I began to kiss her neck sucking and kissing roughly. She grinded her hips hard against mine causing me to harden even more.

"Bella! Why are you going to leave Alice said that sh-" I heard Jenny say as she ran toward our room stopping mid sentance when she opened our door. She gaped at us her eyes widening and shut the door quickly while muttering quick apologies. Isabella stopped and gazed into my eyes. She kissed me on the lips and sat next to me looking at me.

"I love you Isabella" I said to her. She smiled and cuddled against me kissing my jaw.

"I love you too Alec"


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry super uber short chappterrr! I just really have alot of writers block! Any ideas on what to continue on? REVIEW i promise to update another LONG chapter by tommorrow afternoon at the latest! As long as i get at least three or four Reviews. Deal? Its easy just click it and type something nice and click send or whatever like thrity seconds love ya all!:D**

** -NATALIExoxo**

_**Your on my heart just like a tattoo**_

_**ill always have you**_

_**just like a tattoo**_

_**doesnt matter what they say about love**_

_**i keep coming back for more**_

_**keep my hand in the fire**_

_**sooner or later ill get what im asking for**_

Chapter 15

After me and Alec had told eachother our true feeling he had asked me to be his girlfriend and i had agreed eagerly kissing him again. We climbed off of eachother and gathered our things going into the living room with our duffle bags and holding hands. Once we got to the bottom of the staircase everyone was there teary eyed and ready to say goodbye. Alice had forewarned them that we where leaving.

"Bellsie im gonna miss you sooo much! you have to promise to visit at least twice a century!" Alice said sobbing and running into my arms. I hugged her back fiercly, Alice was like a big sister to me and i loved her alot it would be hard but i had survived three years without the Cullens and i could do it again. I finished saying goodbye to everyone and turned to Lizzie and Jenny.

They where both standing on the edge looking like lost puppies. Jenny ran at me first followed quickly by Lizzie, i was their big sister in ways and purposes and they had even taken to calling me mom or Big Sissy. I wrapped my arms around both of them and kissed the top of their heads gently. with that i grabbed Alec's hand and we ran off into the night.

When we finally reached the Volturi castle I stopped and knawed at my lip a human habit. Alec turned to look at me and kissed me quickly on the lips wrapping his arm around me tightly and pulling me toward the castle quickly. We entered the castle and i gaped at the sights around me. It was very elegant to the point where if i had been wearing a ball gown and tiara i would have felt like Queen Elizabeth herself.

We entered a huge room with marble floor and and three solid gold thrones where the three Vampire Royalty sat.

"Alec! How nice to see you again, and you brought a friend?" Aro said standing and making his way over to where Alec and I stood. He reached out and patted Alecs shoulder no doubt absorbing his thoughts.

"Ahh...I see, not a friend, but a mate! Good, good, and a very very powerfull mate at that! Those powers, incredible! Iv never seen anything like it before in my existance! You will be on the Elite guard!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone:D Sorry i havnt updated in a while. This chapter isnt as long as i hoped it would be but at least its something right? As to the question: ISNT BELLA SUPPOSED TO BE MAD AT ALICE FOR TRICKING JASPER INTO KISSING HER? yes, she is deep down and that will come later in the story but for now Alice is fogiven since its Bellas nature to be selfless and forgiving. Any more ?. Feel free to give me your opinions on the story and tell me if you have any ideas. :D REVIEW!**

** -NATALIExoxo**

_**Friday night beneath the stars **_

_**In the back of your yard**_

_**You and I are painting pictures in the sky**_

_**And sometimes we dont say a thing**_

_**Just listen to the crickets sing**_

_**Everything I need is right here by my side**_

_**And i know everything about you**_

_**I dont want to live without you**_

Chapter 16

_** We entered a huge room with marble floor and and three solid gold thrones where the three Vampire Royalty sat.**_

_**"Alec! How nice to see you again, and you brought a friend?" Aro said standing and making his way over to where Alec and I stood. He reached out and patted Alecs shoulder no doubt absorbing his thoughts.**_

_**"Ahh...I see, not a friend, but a mate! Good, good, and a very very powerfull mate at that! Those powers, incredible! Iv never seen anything like it before in my existance! You will be on the Elite guard!**_

"Yes...Master" I said hesitating a bit before acctually saying master, master didnt feel right rolling off of my toungue.

"Aro, a word" The one named Marcus said to Aro smiling down kindly at me. I smiled back at him tentativly.

"Of course Marcus" Aro said reaching out and taking his hand in his own letting his eyes glaze over no doubt reading Marcus's thoughts. I wondered what they where passing to eachother but didnt bother to use any of my powers.

"Ahh...I see, Isabella, darling, a change of plans." Are said as he walked toward me at a human pace. "you will not be on the Elite guard, you will be Princessesa Isabella Alexandra Volturi, Marcus in fact has a father daughter tie with you, you are Royalty princepesa. Alec will show you to your new room the Royal suite and later Heide and Jane will take you shopping for more apropiate attire" Aro said while wrapping me in a hug. Alec tugged on my hand and we sped away toward the far wings of the palace.

"Princess, your new room my love" Alec said opening the double doors extravagatly. The room took my breath away. The first room was huge the size of a tennis court with a raised platform in the far left corner and a white grand piano sitting on it. The ground was pure granite and marbel shining and to right of the platform was a winding staircase with a gold rail and a crystal chandielier hanging off the ceiling. to the right of the room was a indoor swimming pool with a jacuzzi and huge glass wall with an aquairum on the other side filled with fish and even a great white shark circling around the top.

Alec pulled me up the grand staircase going to the second floor. To the right of this room wich was about the same size as the bottom floor was a huge kind sized bed with goose feather pillows and large billowy canopy. There was a big vintage white vanity with several drawers and a few white leather sofas to the left of that. There where two doors in this room one leading to a walk in closet the size of a half court basketball court and the other leading to a bathroom with a shower that could fill about ten people and a jacuzzi that could fit about three or four.

"Look, my love." Alec said tugging me once again toward another staircase a bit less grand that wound up in tight circles to a third floor. This floor was my favorite, The ground was lush grass with fressias, roses, dandiloins, lillies, sunflowers and daisies scattered around growing in the grass. There where dense trees surrounding the meadow and a bubbling stream that ran through the center of the room. I looked up and saw that the ceiling was glass and you could see billions of stars up in the sky. I closed my eyes listening to the sounds and heard a wet thumping heart. I crouched and ran after the sound to find a deer grazing not far from the meadow i stopped myself, not thirsty enough to drain it and gazed at it in wonderment.

"They made this room for you so you wouldnt have to go far to hunt and they knew you liked meadows. Its the size of a football fieild in case your wondering." Alec said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him. I smiled at him and placed a heated kiss on his lips trailing my toungue lightly along his top lip. He moaned and i wrapped my legs around his waist locking them there while he ran down and set me roughly on the fluffy bed. I brought him down with me so he was pressing down against me and moaned when i felt his arrousal. I grinded my hips into his and kissed down his neck sucking gently and trailing my tounge against his jaw. He moaned loudly and pushed me against the head board ripping off my shirt and jeans with ease.

I ripped his shirt off and trailed my hands along his well defined abs as he slowly unclipped my bra. I shivered with delight as he pulled it off and moved his lips to my nipples tugging at them lightly and sucking them roughly with his lips. I moaned and pulled off his jeans and boxers moving my hands up and down his shaft quickly and letting him cum on my hands. He moved his hands to my center as he was cumming intent on returing the pleasure and slid his finger between my folds. The rubbed my clit between his thumb and forefinger inserting his middle finger into my wet center pumping up and down untill i came onto his fingers.

I ran my fingers along his hair as he lay ontop of me resting after our heated sexual activity.

"I love you Alec" I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Isabella Volturi" He said stressing the volturi part.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After me and Alec had gotten dressed and i had taken a long shower i opened the door to reveal a smirking Jane and Heidie.

"Have fun with my twin?" Jane said giggling while she pulled me out of the door and we raced down to the garage where the cars where parked. I loved the rush of running while being a vampire i remmembered running when i was human this was so much better. We climbed into Janes midight blue audi and drove onto the highway toward the mall.

"So what kinds of clothes are we looking for exactly?" I asked Heidie when we entered a dress shope. I had no idea how princesses where supposed to dress and needed advice on what to look for.

"Well, something thats nice like if you where going on a date or to dinner somwhere and for special occasions you have to dress as if you where going to prom or a ball" She said lifting up a black floor length ball gown and holding it up for me to see. I nodded and she threw it over her shoulder searching the racks for more.

By the time we finished shopping i had boughten all kinds of clothes mostly dresses, all kinds of dresses ball gowns, summer dresses, party dresses, night gowns, and even langerie. We all had our hands full of bags as we made our way up to my room.

"Thanks for the shopping trip you guys, now could you guys help me find a style to cut my hair into? I really think it looks too i dunno mangy" I said as i entered the room to find Alec sprawled out on my bed looking up at the 'stars' that where lining the ceiling.

"Hello love" He said making his way over to me and kissing me on the cheek before taking my bags to the closet and setting them in the drawers and hangers. I went to sit by the vanity in my room and jane and Heidie came with a pair of sicores and brushes. They decided my hair would look best in four layers that went down to my hips with bangs going from the right to left. It looked really good when they where finished with it.

"Alright well you best get ready for tomorrow Aro would like to gold a ball for you, and im not sure your going to like this but the Cullens are coming, you will be introduced as the Princess and then the party will begin so youll have to face them. Ill be here in four hours to get you ready." With that Jane and Heidie left the room leaving a stunned me and a shocked Alec.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked me once he had regained his composure.

"I have to be ok" I was not looking forward to seeing Edward and Jasper. I still loved Jasper. Would i go back to him if he asked?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alec pulled me into a long hug before we went downstairs to the ball. He knew i was very nervous about seeing all of the Cullens again. I had my hair softly curled to my waist and a short silver dress that hugged my body and had dark silver beads on the bodice with ruffled roses on the bottom ending at midtheigh. I had carefullydone my make up with a tiny bit of mascara and a smoky eye look to brighten my red eyes.

"You ready love?" He asked me looking at me to make sure i wasnt lying to him about being ready. I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Now i am" He took my hand firmly and together we flew down the steps and began to greet our guest.

Everything had been going perfectly and there was no sign of 'them'. Untill the double doors opened grandly and in stepped eight vampires along with a disgusting smelling wherwolve. Carlisle and Esme entered first flanked by Alice and Edward whom where holding hands beside Jenny and Jasper whom where also holding hands, Emmet and Rosalie followed soon after along with a sheepish looking Lizzie whom was holding hands with none other than Jacob Black.

I was next to Jacob in less than a second, unlike the others Jacob had always been there for me even when things got tough for him and i hadnt seen him in about four years now.

"Jacob!" I squealed flinging myself at him.

"BELLA?" He yelled pulling me up into a bear hug we stayed hugging for several minutes untill the gasps died down. I pulled back and he froze looking at me in horror my blood red eyes must be scaring him a bit. I gigled and changed my eyes back to the natural brown he was used too then the blue that they had turned when i found my powers and finally back to blood red how i liked to keep them.

"Oh, so you dont drink from err...humans then?" He asked scratching his neck.

"No, I would never, Jacob Black!" I said punching him playfully on the arm.

"Oh, sure sure, iv missed you Bells." He kissed my forehead and i faced forward looking at the Cullens.

"Hey" I said simply with a smal curtsy. Alice was looking at me with a lonley look on her face and Edward was holding her hand, he smiled at me lightly and i nodded in return. Jenny and Jasper where also holding hands. Jasper looked me up and down and licked his lips projecting his lust, i grimanced and smiled at Jenny. Esme and Carlilse smiled at me waving and Lizzie gave me a small hug.


End file.
